Kitty Ears?
by kolkolkoling
Summary: FLUFFY! What happens when accidentally cat-gathering Kyo meets cat-loving Greece in the checkout line?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter! If i don't get reviews I'll know not to continue so please review so I can see who wants it to continue or not...

**DISCLAIMER: **i own NOTHING and got the idea from a youtube video clip "Anime Munters [ORIGINAL] by go devil dante" because it was a cute moment so please don't hate me...! that's it. n.n

Kyo scowled at the guy in front of him. He had gone to the store for his sensei's favorite specialty bread but the guy in front of him was taking forever to put the items on the converyer belt. Not only was he on a short fuse, from Kagura not letting go of him all practice, but he was also slowly growing a hoard of cats around his feet. The man turned around, taking up even more of his time, the cashier still smiling and scanning the items. Kyo stared at the green-eyed foreigner. The man stared back at him with sleepy eyes, then looked down to his feet.

"... Are these... your cats...?" Kyo scowled. He had a heavy foreign accent and didn't look at all like anyone he had ever seen. There was a strange curl at the top of his head and it stood out, like it defied gravity. He began to think about how he brushed his hair in the morning."Are they...?" The voice snapped Kyo out of his thoughts, catching him off guard which felt weird.

"N-no." He frowned and the man bent down to pick up a small kitten.

"I'm... Heracles Karpusi..." The man smiled and Kyo felt his face warm slightly.

"I don't care! Hurry up and finish your shopping! there are other people that have to buy things too...!" Kyo growled, not caring that he made a scene.

"I apologize..." Kyo stared at the him as he turned to pay and walked out leaving his groceries. The orange-head stared at the shrinking figure of the man with the strange curl, expecting him to turn back to the register and get them. The man but he didn't focus on anything but the kitten from earlier, and somehow it seemed all the other cats followed him too.

"H-hey! Guy!" Kyo called having not really remembering the name. He paid the cashier for the specialty bread and grabbed the mans groceries, not staying for his change. He ran out and found the tall figure more than two blocks away, with cats almost crawling up his pant legs. Kyo growled."What an idiot...!" His thoughts collected and he frowned, crossing his arms and standing there."What am I doing...? This guy took forever just to be occupied by a cat and left his things! Why shouldn't I just ditch his things and leave...?" He looked up as the man turn a corner, and sighed."Because I know better and would disappoint sensei..." Grumbling, he ran across the street to follow the man.

The brunette was sitting at a park with the growing pile of cats at his side. Kyo could hardly believe how many there were. He was even a bit jealous for never having attracted that many at his most angry moments. Something turned his attention from counting the cats. A pair of green eyes were fixated on him. The eyes of the foreigner. His face bruned red with embarrassment.

"... Hello again..." The man nodded to him. Kyo held up the plastic bags in his right hand.

"You f-forgot your things... back there..." The man put down the cat on the ground, stood up and bowed to the orange haired boy, smiling when he recieved his bags. His smile made Kyo's stomach fluttery, he was just weirded out for helping someone he didn't know. Yeah. That's right.

"Thank you... very much. What is your name...?" Kyo frowned.

"Kyo Sohma."

"Thank you Kyo..." He watched as the orange-haired boy scuffed his feet."I don't know... if I introduced myself before... Heracles Karpusi." Kyo nodded."I am greatfull... a friend of mine... had been wanting me to try these..." He pulled out a box of takoyaki."Would you care for some...?" Kyo shook his head, even though he really hadn't taken time to get some or ask Tohru to make any.

"I have to go. Don't be forgetting things just because of a cat." He scolded the older man, who simply nodded.

"I will try... not to. But it is difficult... because I love cats." Kyo's heart jumped in his chest and he turned to run back to his sensei's dojo, frowning the entire way.

...

"Ah Greece-san... where have you been?" The shorter ebony-haired male asked as he welcomed the Greek into his home."I was worried you might have gotten lost..." Herecles shrugged off his coat, which japan took and hung on the coat rack by the door.

"I was distracted... by cats... and a boy with orange hair." He smiled at the thought and sat beside his friend like they did at his mother's ruins. Japan offered him tea.

"Orange hair...? Maybe a rebellious type...?" Kiku insinuated.

"Not a delinquint... Just orange... Like a tabby." He had sat down to talk with his friend but had thoughts about the boy, Kyo. Something about him had caught his interest. He was like a cat. Maybe that's what it was.

...

thank you for reading if you did! please review so I may or may not continue! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait! had a lot of homework(the usual reason for many delays on chapter uploads -_- ) for those of you that actually liked and or reviewed my story, i has been happy since I saw them and I hope that I don't disappoint you too much if this chapter isn't to your liking... rather plain for now. I will get very busy onthe third chapter as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer!** i own nothing ( but if i did I wouldn't feel like sharing! jk )

...

"Kyo-kun it's time for dinner...!" The orange-haired male turned, from his spot on the bed, to see an overly simple girl standing in the doorway. She was grinning as usual, this was a genuine smile though.

"I'm not hungry..." He rolled over to face the wall.

"Wh-what! Why not...!" She gasped and ran over to his curled up body, which remained still.

"Can't I be sleepy...?"

"... Uh... yes?" She nodded, response sounding more like a question to his ears.

"Look, Tohru..." He glanced at her position and jumped back against the wall in surprise."Holy he-! Don't sneak up on me when I'm not looking!" She stood up and blushed, bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I kinda forgot... and I thought I was walking loud enough to be heard..." It was his turn to blush. Maybe she had. He was usually able to hear her footsteps from across the hall, in a good way. It was so that she couldn't scare him by accident. What was so different that he hadn't heard? Had she gotten some new slippers? He peeked at her feet, the same fluffy pink slippers Shigure had gotten her for her last birthday. He thought back to what had been distracting him in case it might do him harm when Kagura came by later.

"Kyo-kun...?" His head snapped up.

"Huh?"\par

"Do you want me to bring you a plate...?" He shook his head at the offer.

"... Ah no thanks..." She nodded and walked out. It still sounded the same as usual.'What was I thinking about...?' Kyo slid beneath his blankets and curled into a ball, trying to think about what was wrong with him.

Flashback:

_"Kyo come here...! I want a hug!" Kyo turned to see Kagura following him after their practice. He waited for her. The thing that usually urged him to run had been dulled so he didn't really feel it when she tackled him. Kagura froze and looked up at the orange-haired male and cocked her head, dark hair falling to one side slightly."Darling...? What's the matter...?" He shrugged."Are you finally senseless enough to agree to marry me...?" She gasped, stars in her eyes._

_"... No. I just wanna go home." He shook her off and walked away, leaving her standing there with confusion all over her face._

End flashback.

He finally gave up trying to think and fell into a deep sleep with one thing in his head. Olive-green eyes.

...

The brunette sat up in his bed. He had just had a strange dream and couldn't really remember anything about it, but he knew it was strange. Only the weird ones could force him from the lovely warm embrace of sleep. This however was a different type of weird, almost fuzzy. How he was made to open his eyes, he had no clue. He streatched, yawning with the feeling still in his mind. No cats had been seen around Japan's house since two days ago, not including his own and Japan's.

Not that they weren't good enough, just that he wanted to see a variety.

_'Maybe I should visit a maid cafe on Neko day...'_ He thought to himself. Japan had once taken him to one of those cafe's because Greece had seen a girl with cat ears and he couldn't resist. He couldn't take the ears though. Suddenly his dream rushed back to his mind and he grinned slightly. He remembered the boy who had returned his groceries to him and thought about what he would look like with cat ears.

"How cute..." He sighed as he imagined tabby cat stripes and whiskers painted on his cheeks, the ears stuck to the top of his orange mop of hair, and a blush across his face. He could feel warm fuzzies growing in his stomach and grinned again. He also began to think of what to do as a "thank you", since he didn't really thank him formally. Cat ears would only add to his own enjoyment, and not really do anything fo the boy. Maybe a nice basket of fruits?

_'Would olives count...?'_ He shook his head. Maybe he likes chocolate? Yeah.

A big box of chocolate or something sweet, he looked like the type who ate sweet things. The Greecian nodded to himself and stood up to get some water. He didn't even really feel sleepy anymore. Not even just to nap for fun. It was very late at night, or early in the morning, so he would have time to think about how he would find the boy and how he would go about getting him something he would like. Maybe Japan knew him. Or he could just walk around town to find bright orange hair in the crowded school nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad to hear some reviews! hope I didn't disappoint you that read my story so far... ^ J ^

**Disclaimer! **as usual, I don't own anything but the story that I am typing at this exact moment and when will I stop typing and get to the st-

...

The school Greece had seen close to Japan's house had a few studen'ts of the name Sohma, which seemed promising. He stood waiting outside of the gates and glancing down at the box of chocolates. It was a pretty red color and had said fourty different types of chocolates. That was a good amount for a guy, not like everyone really needed fourty types but it was good to have a variation. The bell rang for the end of the day and his head snapped upward to see students, in navey blue uniforms, walking out of the school.

_'Now how will I be able to tell them apart...?'_ Everyone looked exactly the same, almost the same. Then he saw a patch of bright orange. Juping out of a window. Greece's stomach dropped, he felt about ready to faint until the orange-haired boy landed on his feet and stormed toward the gates. Herecles's face felt hot, suddenly feeling a bit self-concious about his "thank you" gift for someone as amazing as a boy that could land on hs feet like a cat, another item that he would add to his list of traits he liked about him.

The brunette hadn't even noticed people staring at him in surprise, his focus was on the orange spot in the crowd. Kyo was in such a rush to get out of class, Shiraki-sensei was planning on, yet again, dying his hair a different color. He had givn up his hopes of ever winning a stupid bet against her because he always seemed to lose.

"Stupid teacher..." He spat and forced his way through the criwd, not even thinking about waiting for Tohru or the rat-boy.

"Kyo-san...!" Kyo stopped, recognizing the voice and truning in the direction it was coming from. He felt like he was blushing as he saw the tall green-eyed stranger at the far right end of the gates."Kyo-san...!" The man was grinning sleepily as he waved, and even though he wanted to walk away, he felt like he wan't able to. Slowly he trudged over to the tall brunette, who smiled at him."Hello again."

"... Yeah. What are you doing at my school...?" Kyo crossed his arms, frowning and hoping no one was paying any attention.

"I never properly thanked you... for bringing me my groceries the other day..." Kyo nodded, fidgeting with his sleeve under the stare of the Greek male."... So I came to give you these..." He bowed and held out a red box for him. Kyo looked at it and his face burned bright red.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing with V-Valentines Day chocolates...!" He frowned at the offering, embarrasing enough that it was red and heart-shaped with a bow."Last time I checked i-it was the middle of April...!" Greece looked down at the gift and sighed, out of confusion and out of slight disappointment of letting him down.

"I asked the lady... what kind of sweets were given to someone... very kind, and she showed me these..." Helooked back up at the orange-haired boy."You don't like chocolates...?" The expression on the brunette's face made Kyo regret his actions.

"... Y-Yeah I do... Thanks." He turned away from the man with the box, trying to hide the blush on his face. The Greecian smiled and handed the gift to Kyo, and began to think.

_'If only I had a black pen and kitty ears...'_ The look on the orange-haired boy's face was exactly the one he had imagined the night before.

"Do you want to go to a cafe with me...?" Kyo's head shot up to see the Greek's serious expression. He shrugged and put the box into his bag before anyone saw it.

...

"This has to be a joke!" Kyo scowled at the frilly pink aprons on maid outfits."Did that stupid Yuki's brother put you up to this...!"

"Who is Yuki...?" Heracles cocked his head and stared at the angry teen.

"This isn't a joke...?" Greece shook his head."What is wrong with you...!" He snapped.

"Today is Neko day... and they have very good cake..." He smiled."I thought you might like it..."

"What m-makes you say that...?" Kyo worried that he might have been found out.

"You were surrounded by cats at the store... I didn't think they were a bother to you..." He admitted honestly. He didn't know what was so bothersome, but then again maybe that was just him. Kyo just couldn't get himself to say anything against the brunette. He simply followed, very red in the face. He was hoping that Ayame or Shigure would never see him there."Do you even like cats...?" Kyo mentally rolled his eyes. How could he not if he was one himself?

"... Well I can't hate them so I guess..." The man smiled directly at him, somehow making his heart jump. Their sweetie-pie cakes finally arrived as the converstion went on. Greece didn't even look at the kitty ears everywhere, he was too ineterested in the look on Kyo's face. A cross of awe and hunger. It was avery delicious-looking pastry.

...

Thank you for reading and please more reviews give me...! I enjoy when people tell me how I am doing...! =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

well... I'm back with another chapter and i would like more reviews unless you don't like me. I have my own sense of humor and some of the things I wrte seem kind of cliche(i know) but i have no really good ways to write stories... Please forgive me if I disappoint!

DISCLAIMER: the characters and countries dont belong to moi. and this has no facts from history...(I had forgotten to mention that)

...

"I think that cats are more fascinating... than any other animal... They are aloof and yet can do whatever they feel like... whenever they want." Kyo nodded, halfway done with his cake. He did feel that was sometimes, but most of the time, now that he had to go to school he felt extremely closed in."The times that I have seen you... you are very much like a cat yourself..." Kyo gulped."Especially because of that... amazing jump out of that window... I was a bit worried..." He smiled inwardly.\par

He didn't really know how the brunette's concern made him happy, it just did.

"I have always had good balance... Im in karate..."

"... Karate...? Oh, yes... Kiku has spoken about that before..."

"Kiku...?"

"My other Japanese friend... he has spoken about it quite a few times... while visiting me at my mo-" He paused to correct himself."At my mainland's ruins..." Kyo caught the pause and grew slightly suspicious of the Greek male.

"Oh..." Kyo nodded and tried not to stare into the olive-green eyes. His face heated up when he remembered what was so interesting about his distracting thoughts the day before. He jumped up and bowed quickly."I-I'm sorry but I forgot I have to get going or I will... get in trouble for being late to p-practice...!" He ran out the doors and hurried to his favorite spot near the Sohma house. Greece was stunned, but he paid for their cakes and ran to follow the orange-haired male.

He was sleepy when he felt like it but this was important. If he had found out so quickly that he was a country, his boss would get on him for letting someone find out so easily. He had been careless for saying something so openly. He had to make sure to stop him from saying anything. Kyo had paused for breath beside a patch of open grass. He was tired for once, never really getting tired of running if it was against that rat Yuki but this was different.

His heart had been racing from before he took off, all because he had been thinking about the brunette's eyes all that time and not realized it. When he finally caught his breath he rested his head against a tree and sighed.

"What the hell am I thinking...?" He thought out loud. A voice behind him made him jump.

"Kyo-san... I have to talk to you...!" He goaned and continued running again down the hill. Out of it wasn't even close. He was seriously in need of alignment in his thoughts, because he tripped over his own shoe, which was common running down a small hill, but he hadn't done that since he was a kid. Greece noticed but his momentum couldn't be stopped, even though he tried to stick the tip of his shoes into the ground underneath his feet.

He was worried about crashing into the boy but he barely missed him, only sliding beside his body lying face first on the ground. Greece sighed with relief when Kyo got up, on hands and knees, sort of tucking his head underneath to look at his uniform.

"Great... this was my only clean shirt...!" He pounded his fist on the ground as Greece sat up from his leaned-back position.

"I apologize for that... but I had to talk to you..." He rested an arm over Kyo's back in a reassuring way, hoping that he could keep him there to talk. What happened next was unexpected. A cloud of smoke and an orange cat under a pile of clothes. Greece stared at the cat in shock, eyes wide open and jaw slack. The cat looked familiar.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The cat spoke causing the brunette to go into ultimate shock mode."How the hell-!"

"Kyo-san...?" Kyo froze, fur standing on edge. Greece reached out for the cat and picked him up, staring into his eyes.

"Y-you're a male! How the hell did this happen...!" The brunette cocked his head and scratched Kyo's ear. Unable to resist, and against his will, Kyo began to pur. The Greek male's face flushed and he felt fuzzy and warm. Kyo forgot what h was trying to say or think about.

"You really are a cat..." Heracles continued to stroke the orange cat's soft fur and play with his ears. Kyo stopped following the carressing hands with his head and hissed.

"St-stop that! Tell me how you are a male and this happened...!" Greece pursed his lips. He had to know and if it meant telling someone about being a country then so be it. Secrets could be kept right?

"If you tell me how you got to become a cat..." He mentally slapped himself for first wanting to make sure that no one knew about it, and now in exchange for a secret he would be willing to tell his own.

"It's a curse." Kyo frowned, not knowing why he like being in the brunette's arms."I am- I should have been a member of the zodiac but thanks to the rat I'm possesed by the vengeful spirit of the cat..." Kyo hissed. He felt so stupid for explaining it but all the while, Heracles had been petting his head."If a female hugs me or makes bodily contact I turn into a cat..." Greece nodded and grinned.

"That explains the hair..."

"Now it's your turn... explain how the hell this happened... because it sure as hell isn't my fault." The Greecian nodded and sighed.

"I'm a country..." Kyo stared at him, not convinced."I am the personification of the country of Greece..."

"A country... That doesn't explain anything!"

"... I am a man... but the country I am made of... consists of men and women... That's probably why you turned into a cat..." Kyo began to understand. Not right away but he could begin to.

"That does explain the female part..."

...

thank you to those that still read this! please review =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

Happy for reviews...! so happy! sorry i been busy with finals and they closed the comptors in the library... **Anyways**... i have to tell you this is the second to last chapter and i look forward to the comments. critique if you must, i need help to make my skill better!

DISCLAIMER i own none of the characters.

...

"So this curse..." Greece mumbled as he pet Kyo's head as he curled up on the brunette's stomach."How do you break it...?"

"No one has for the last few centuries... I wouldn't know..." He scowled, ears curving back in anger.

"Is it like England's frog prince story...?" He thought back to the story the bushy-browed Englishman had told him once. He knew it came from a Grimm's storybook, but he had told the Greecian about it.

"I don't think so..."

"Have you ever tried...?"

"I can't even make physical contact with a female... let alone kiss one."

"Hmm... What about a male?" Kyo's face would have flushed the darkest shade of red, if it wasn't covered by orange fur.

"Wh-why would I k-kiss a guy! That's just-!" He couldn't even finish the sentance. His tail was bottle-brushed, and whipping in every direction. Greece couldn't help but smile as the tabby began to pace back and forth on his chest, hissing and growling."Why would you even suggest something that stupid!"

"I don't think it sounds so stupid..." The brunette sat up, Kyo's reflexes caused him to dig his claws into the plain tee-shirt Heracles wore."If you were a monkey... surrounded by nothing but oranges and you couldn't eat them because they were all poisonous... wouldn't you look for something else to eat...?" Kyo frowned, as much as a cat could and huffed.

"That is a crazy logic... besides, I'm not the monkey and oranges are safe to eat!"

"Can I try it...?"

"Try what...?" Greece picked up the orange cat and brought him to his face."W-wait! No!" He began swatting at Greece's face. Even though it was embarrassing he couldn't claw at the man's face. Then he noticed why he couldn't really fight him off. It was because he really loved cats that Kyo was attracted to him in a strange way.

"Don't you even want to try...?"

"No I don't...! Just p-put me down!" Greece shrugged and placed Kyo onto his lap."I gotta get going..." The brunette's heart fell as Kyo jumped off his lap. He didn't want Kyo to leave. After all, he was a very interesting person and also a cat, which was a plus. Maybe that was the reason he found interest in the orange haired male. \tab "I don't want you to go yet..." Kyo couldn't help but curl into Heracles's hand as it scratched him behind the ears again. In those few hours, he had gotten more attention from the Greek male, than both good and bad attention in his entire time at Shigure's house."I leave for home tomorrow morning... Can you just stay here with me until later...?"

"You're leaving?" Kyo felt a bit upset by that. He had almost forgotten that the brunette lived somwhere else."Why can't you stay for a few more days...?" He felt strange for being upset. Just that afternoon he had been embarrassed that he had been greeted by the Greecian outside his school, and now he wanted Heracles to stay for a while longer.

"This was a business trip... Japan and I are friends, but my boss said there were troubles... and I had to ask for help." Kyo nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry... but I gotta go home... Tohru is probably thinking I got into a fight or something again..." He removed himself from the brunette's arms and picked up his clothes from the pile they had fallen into and ran behind a tree before changing back. Heracles waited. When Kyo returned, tugging an arm through his dirt-stained shirt, Greece stood up and grinned."Uhm..." Kyo blushed."Thanks again for the cake... and th-the chocolates..." The brunette leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"You are welcome..." Kyo's heart fluttered with a strangely excited and slightly nervous rhythm.

"... G-G'bye..." The orange-haired male turned away and ran toward Shigure's house. Greece noticed that it was something about Kyo that had really interested him, not just because he was a cat or had the traits. It was something else. Just his somewhat firey yet innocent-like personality. Japan really did reflect his people very well. He headed back to Kiku's house smiling.

"Kyo where have you been...?" Just as he thought, Tohru had freaked out about him being gone for such a long time after school."I have been worried! And so has Sohma-kun!"

"I wasn't really that worried..." The silver-haired male shook his head as he set his dish in the sink.

"Of course you wouldn't be worried rat-boy."

"Either way I was worried about you...!" She whined. It made Kyo feel like laughing. He sighed and went upstairs without a thought of dinner. He threw his bag on the floor and then remembered the chocolates. He didn't want anyone walking in on him and a big heart-shaped box of Valentines sweets, but he wanted to see if they really had forty different types. He closed the door and opened the big red box.

...

thank you for reading! reviews...?


	6. Chapter 6

WOOT 2 in one day... wow. I hope that you liked this... sorry if i disappointed anyone but this is the best ending i could think of... ^ J ^

DISCLAIMER i don't own the characters!

...

The short ebony-haired man stared up at the house. It was really far from the rest of the town so it must be the right one. He walked up to the door and knocked, then glanced back down at the manilla envelope that Heracles told him to give personally to a boy named Kyo. A small female opened the door smiling almost exactly like Italy. She could have passed for his sister. If he had one.

"H-hello!" She bowed and grinned widely."Are you one of the Sohmas?"

"...Uh no, I apologize. Is there a boy named 'Kyo' here...?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, yes he's home. Please come in!" She stepped to the side and waited.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay here for long. I just need to give this to him personally." Japan held out the goldenrod-colored envelope. She nodded.

"I'll go get him." She ran off. He stared at the inside, as much as he could see from the front door. It was very nice-looking. Suddenly a bright patch of orange appeared before his eyes. The boy simply stared at him. it was the boy Greece had spoken about, same orange hair and delinquent-type atmosphere as far as he could sense.

"... Are you Kyo Sohma...?" He nodded.

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"I am Kiku Honda, and I-"

"Honda?" He grinned, calling toward the direction the girl had just passed."Hey Tohru! This guy has your same last name...!" Japan sighed and grinned the girl began to laugh happily.

"As I was saying... I am a friend of Heracles..." Kyo's face suddenly grew surprised.

"Heracles...?" Kiku nodded. It had been a month since he saw the Greecian. He did say something about knowing a man named Kiku once too.

"He told me to give you this..." Japan held out the envelope to Kyo and bowed."I must be on my way, very nice to meet you, Sohma-san, other Honda-san..."

"Same here..." Kyo turned to his room as Tohru continued waving goodby to the black-haired male. Kyo reached in and pulled out a paper. It was a letter, reading:

_Kyo,_

_I apologize for not writing this sooner, but my boss has ordered me never to visit Japan anymore. Not my friend but the part of Japan where you live. I know it seems horrible but the reason was that apparently being there around you has changed me somehow. My boss noticed something before I did. I can't ever see you again, nomatter how much I want to because I told you that I was a country. That is why countries are not supposed to meet regular people like you can._

_I wish I could see you at least once more but that will be impossible. I am glad to have met a person like you even for a day. It was one of the best days of my entire life, history included. Goodbye Kyo._

Kyo's eyes stung. He didn't even think that he wouldn't be allowed to see Greece again. He just thought that he would go and come back for a visit every now and then, not leave permanently. His stomach twisted and he began to cry, not out loud. Just letting the tears roll down his face silently. He didn't think that he would really cry but he did. He even dropped the manilla envelope and laid on his side for about an hour. After that, he folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before tucking it away in the small space in his closet where he hid the big red box.

The envelope was flatter than before. Had there been something inside other than the paper? He looked round the floor and spotted something. He blushed and pouted as he picked them up. It was a pair of orange clip-on kitty ears.

...

tell me what you thought! thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Finally a new chapter! I am TERRIBLY sorry for such a long wait(for those who have been waiting) I as I have said before, have had bad writers block on how to continue the chapter. So thank you for being patient and to those who reviewed, I love you! the most for any of my stories so please continue to review if you see fit. again thank you for your patience and enjoy(if you don't, then flame me) ^J^

...

Kyo didn't notice as he was observed from the doorway. He was too busy stuffing clothing and miscelanious items into his duffle bag. Once he left, he would only have about two days before Akito heard about where he was.

"What are you doing?" He jumped before scowling at Shigure who stared at him with confusion.

"I'm going to Greece."\par

"Greece? What for? Akito wouldn't approve..." Kyo's face turned a slight shade of pink as he turned back to his bag, reaching for the envelope and folding it gently into the front pocket.

"None of your business... I don't care if Akito knows anyways. What could he do other than confine me...?" Shigure shrugged, but being himself, jumped to conclusions and began to grin evilly.

"Aha... I see what's going on here. You met someone!"

"Get out!" Kyo growled shoving him backwards and away from his room.

"I wonder if Yuki or Tohru know yet..." Shigure smirked and began to walk down the hall. Kyo growled.

"What do you want?" The brunette smiled and jumped toward him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Tell me about who it is. You have been so mopey and depressed for the past month so I am guessing they were important..." Kyo frowned.

"It wasn't my fault... Heracles just has a damn affinity to attract cats and-"

"Heracles?!" Shigure gasped, hand over his chest and grinning wider by the second."Is this man a bit of a lion tamer...?" Kyo's face and neco flushed red.

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed at him.

"... Kyo..." He didn't even want to look at Shigure's face.

"Alright get out." Suddenly the orange-haired boy was pulled into a tight hug.

"You have finally found someone perfect...! When you get down to business I would benifit greatly if y-"

"It's not like that!" His face was tomato red as Kyo tried to claw his way out from the brunette's grip."L-let me go you idiot! I have a plane to catch...!" Shigure finally let him go and sighed with a tiny smirk.

"I was expecting it to be Tohru, but either way more for me... And you're leaving so soon...? But you must tell me more." Shigure grabbed onto his sleeve.

"What is there to tell? I am sneaking out of here to get to Greece before Akito finds out...!" Shigure hummed, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"I'll tell you what...? I will tell everyone that you have gone hiking far away across the country for a few days, since I am very skilled at lying, and no one will ever know that you left..." Kyo scowled.

"If...?"

"If you let me use this for my next novel..."

"No way!"

"I won't use your name. Just the scenario. Two people meet by chance. Then suddenly the one from the foreign country is called back home..." Kyo rolled his eyes.

'If only he knew that Heracles was the other country...'  
"And the lover who misses them being around so much that they tempted fate and went to meet them again..." That made him nearly strangle the brunette for saying something that obscene."Or you could just end up being confined for bad behavior..." Kyo swallowed his pride.

"Fine. Use it if you want, but that isn't what this is about..." Kyo flung the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed his passport, wallet, and plane tickets."And don't use our names..." Shigure crossed his heart as Kyo stormed out the door. Fortunately for him, Tohru and Yuki were in his special garden area so they wouldn't see him take off. He would probably have three days tops before anyone from the main house went to look for him in his hiking spot. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

...

sorry it's short but I didn't want to include a flight scene. I'm sorry to those expecting a longer chapther but I will try to make the next one a lot longer... and the chapter as well... ^w^ thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

yay! i aded another! I finally thought up something and here it is for you n.n i just hope it's to your liking and i thank everyone of you that have been reading and reviewing 3

...

It was extremely difficult, for anyone that didn't know the language necessary, to try and ask directions in a foreign country. Kyo learned that the hard way.

"What the hell! Aren't there any people that can speak Greek and Japanese!?" He huffed and stormed all through the capita cityl. If Greece couldn't visit him, he would visit Greece, and not the country but the personification of the country. He rergretted having Shigure know and still cause him grief for using it in his next story, but if Akito would never find out, he would have to suffer. His eyes searched for the brown-haired man with the weird, gravity-defying little curl on his head. It was a very hard thing to do since there were a lot of brunettes walking around everywhere. It was a city so why wouldn't people be walking around?

Someone was watching him from a few feet away in the shade of a tree. Olive green eyes observed the wandering orange-haired oddball with his frustrated expression. He had been getting a feeling to go outside for air before the meeting was over, by missing three minutes he found Kyo. Heracles decided to walk over to him before his boss went looking for him and saw Kyo himself. He might ban the boy from the country if he knew. Kyo's temper was soon about to reach it's breaking point, cats had accumulated around the his feet and it was getting to be very.

Kyo had the urge to turn around because he felt a strange presence approaching him, and saw the familiar gravity-defying curl of hair on top of a brunette's head. His stomach did flips.

"Kyo...?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"Herecles... hi." He cleared his throat to try and seem indifferent. The brunette smiled.

"What are you doing... here in Athens...?" Kyo's face flushed bright red and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I came to see you... s-since you couldn't come to visit anymore..." He shrugged. Greece smiled and reached out to hug him but froze.

"Sorry... I almost forgot..." He retracted his arms and mimicked the previous movemen, tucking them into his own pockets.

"I was trying to find the capital building... but no one speaks Japanese and I can't speak Greek very well... actually at all..."

'Why am I getting so nervous over Heracles just smiling at me?' Kyo mentally slapped himself for being nervous.'Sure I ignored Akito's rules and I am a tough guy sometimes, but around this man, how do I turn into such a sissy...?' He didn't even hear what the brunette said.

"I'm sorry... what?" Heracles smiled and began again.

"Would you like me to show you some of the sights...?" Sights of Greece? His face burned dark red when his mind traveled to another place.

'How the hell is Shigure getting to me!?'

"What's wrong Kyo...? Are you... coming down with a fever?" He placed his hand on Kyo's forehead and the orange-haired boy shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of previous thoughts.

"I-I'm fine... sure. I've never been out of Japan before..." Greece didn't know what to say about Kyo's behavior so he decided to observe without notice as he gave the boy a tour.

Greece was surprised how childlike Kyo acted in the city. It was like he had never known about the rest of the world before then and was wondering where to go first. Kyo was excited beyond all reason. He had never left Japan so the actuality of other cultures and traditions up close were very new to him. He didn't even notice that Greece was just watching him with a smile.

"Hey you!" Greece cringed at the voice he knew too well."What're you doin' here today? Trying to review your crappy architecture?" He turned to scowl at the Turk smirking at him.

"As a matter of fact... I am giving someone a tour."

"So you lost your job and had to resort to becomin' a tourguide...? If you are that desparate for a job I could use a servant in my house... or maybe a janitor." Turkey began to laugh at the normally relaxed Greecian. Kyo was barely coming back from the far side of the building and was grinning. He had never seen a statue that big in his life and it was fine detailed. He wasnt much of a history buff or really interested in art, but that was so cool how lifelike everything was even in the old days when other countries were making semi-realistic images.

"You really get on my nerves... so what did you come here for...?"

"I just wanted to rub it in your face that Japan came to visit me today. He said that he wanted to let you be for a few days... Meanin' he prefers me now." Greece smiled inwardly. Perhaps Japan knew that Kyo would be coming that day.

"Now...? So you mean you realized he liked me better before...?" He watched as Turkey's laughing stopped."Your words..." The masked man glowered at Greece.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat-lover!"

"Hey who the hell are you?!" Kyo scowled at the Turk seeming to make Greece upset.

"I should be askin' the questions..." Turkey frowned at Kyo then looked at Greece questioningly."You didn't, did you...?" Greece frowned.

"It is none of your business..." He spat and turned toward Kyo, ignoring the other nation."Are you hungry? I want to get out of here... before he ruins my appetite..."

"That is some stupid insult that kids use!"

"No it's not..." Kyo was wondering who the man in the mask was and stared at him.

"You know masks are only for Halloween and festivals..." Turkey growled at him.

"Yeah well it is my choice to wear one pumpkin-head!" Suddenly Kyo snapped and went to hit Turkey in the jaw but was stopped by the brunette. He looked up into Greece's face and noticed that there was something between him and the other guy. Then it hit him. The man was another country too so if he hurt the guy, the country might be affected. Kyo took back his fist and calmed down like Tohru had taught him.

"Call me that ever again and I will make sure you need to sleep with one eye open..." Kyo threatened the former Ottoman Empire. If he couldn't hurt the masked man, he would make a serious threat to worry him.

...

lol i didn't know how else to end this so please review if you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing that this story has yet to be continued, i decided maybe i could just get over it and take requests for future chapters in case i am cursed again by writers block or something. Pm me if you think of something they should do before kyo has to leave(nothing smutty because i cant handle that)

_**Disclaimer**_! I have no ownership of fruits basket or Hetalia.

...

"So who exactly was he...?"

"Turkey." Greece sighed as he picked at his spanakopita."He has been a thorn in my side... for centuries and now that Japan is friends with both of us... he finds it important to rub it in my face... every time they do anything. Such as... creating a new invention or signing an agreement or whatever..." Kyo had never seen Greece upset to the point of frowning or yelling but then again he had only been around him for two days before.

"He seems like an ass..." Kyo scoffed and finished off his meal.

"He is." Heracles smiled."How did you manage to get here...?"

"I snuck away... sort of."

"Sort of...?"

"That idiot Shigure was willing to lie to the head of our family in exchange for information why I was coming here..." Kyo blushed and sipped his water. Heracles grinned. if he hadn't known Kyo's secret, he would have believed in a past life that he was a cat.

"So how do you like my country...?"

"It's very interesting... Not really like Japan at all." Greece nodded.

"I have been wondering how you were..." Kyo tried to keep his face from turning red again but that was no use."It has worried me that you... probably didn't think much of me and decided to just forget..."

"How could I forget that I met the p-" He lowered his voice after receiving some looks from other people in the restaurant "How could I forget meeting the personification of a country...?"_'That has a natural affinity for cats...?' _He thought internally. Heracles grinned and felt his cheeks growing warm.

"Thank you..." Kyo didn't know if that was a compliment but Greece took it as one so he just left it at that."How long were you planning to stay here...?"

"I have to leave after tomorrow... The main house will go looking for me if I'm not where Shigure said I would be and... Well that's just bad for all of us." Greece noticed the flicker of sadness and fear that passed through his eyes in that one moment.

"It's that bad...?" Kyo nodded."Then what would you like to do... before going back...?" Kyo bit his lip and felt a bit too embarrassed to request anything that he really wanted to do.

"I don't know... Whatever you want to do seems fine." Heracles got a simple idea in his mind.

"Can we just sit somewhere like last time and enjoy the scenery...?"

"Like last time...?"

"Yes... you turn into a cat and we just sit there... Or we can visit my mother's ruins..." Kyo blushed. That was kind of what he wanted to do. He liked the attention Greece gave him.

"Ruins?"

"Yes, my mother, Ancient Greece..." Kyo started to get a bit confused by the country he found out more about and yet it seemed perfectly normal to think of countries as people as well. This was going to confuse him so much next time he had history class.

_'When was Greece founded?'_ Kyo imagined himself getting called on by the teacher.

_'When his mother died.'_ That would be a strange scenario.

"Sure..."

...

Kyo was sprawled out on Greece's stomach and chest, as he slept. They had been walking around so much that it was a relief to take a cat nap. For both of them. That day Kyo had embarrassingly brought the clip on kitty ears, that Greece had given him, and lent them to Greece for the day to pretend he was a cat too. Greece was ecstatic in his own way. They walked around the ruins for a bit to pick up the spare pieces of stonework and some shards of vases before taking a rest.

Heracles was still petting him, scratching behind his ears, his neck, and down his back as he watched Kyo falling asleep on him. The face matched when he was in human form. Slight traces but they were there. Greece wished that they could do that every day. Sadly tomorrow would be the last day before he had to leave. This would be one of the last times he could have a nice day with someone he could relate to.

Both had secrets, one was a cat, one was a country. Both had weird hair. Both liked to just be around each other There was some type of attraction. Heracles sighed and grinned at the sky while Kyo purred in his sleep.

...

now that was short. I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

sorry it has take so long but i have not had one bit of inspiration for the next chapter. It is so difficult and it feel like i reclaimed this story only to forget about it and im sorry!

**disclaimer**! - i still dont own_ Hetalia_ or_ Fruits Basket_

_..._

Greece stared at the orange cat napping on his chest peacefully. He smiled and then remembered the look in his eyes when he mentioned his home.

_'Poor Kyo must have a difficult time where he lives.'_ He thought._'Who could dislike a cat? They are soft and warm and sound so nice when the pur...'_ He almost wished that he could die. Save this as the last memory from his life and keep it forever as the final experience he ever had taking it with him to the next life. But where would that leave Kyo? He would have to go back home and face his life knowing he died and still had to keep living so terribly. What was it that was so terrible? The question began to bother him.

"Kyo..." The cat opened a drowsy eye.

"Hm...?"

"What is the reason you have to go back...? What could possibly be so bad... that you would never come to see me again... if you snuck away?" He got up and stretched.

"... I don't really know if I should tell you..." The brunette scratched behind his ears and smiled as the purring continued.

"Who would I possibly tell...? Japan most likely already knows... since you live in his country..." Kyo didn't know how to reason with himself, especially since the brunette was _very_ good at handling cats. Curse this curse.

"... Confinement for the remainder of my life." Greece stopped, horrified. Confinement. What a horrible-sounding word.

"Why?"

"The cat was never allowed into the zodiac so my existence in the world should never have been known..." He began to feel depressed and scared. Scared of his future and life. He would practically be living in a cage until he died, and the thought of being alone for that long was even worse.

"Then I will do the same... only you will stay here. and be free from anyone telling you that you shouldn't exist." He grinned.

"It wouldn't work... There is a spiritual bond between my kind and the one that is the closest thing to God in our lives." Greece picked him up in his arms and held him tightly. Kyo would have blushed if he wasn't already used to it. He quite enjoyed Heracles's strong arms around him. They felt caring, like Tohru's when she first saw him in his true form but better. Then he stiffened. Greece would surely change his mind when he saw Kyo's true form. He would have to test the theory, and now that he would have to leave, there would be no better time.

"Kyo...?"

"Greece... let me go..." That hurt the brunette.

_'Did he not like that? Was it something I said?'_

"Please... it's important." That was a bit of a relief. Greece set him down and Kyo covered himself with his shirt before changing back into his human form. He slid on his bracelet and took a deep breath."Please just stay..." Greece could hear the pained pleading in his voice as he removed the red and white beads from his wrist.

Suddenly, standing before him was a creature of unknown origin. His olive-green eyes widened in shock and his stomach churned in disgust of the smell that filled his nostrils. He wanted to throw up. It was almost too much to handle. Kyo saw the look on Heracles's face and sighed. He knew he would react like any normal person and run. He just had to make sure.

"Now you know why I am meant to be confined... I am something that should never have been brought into this world and yet by some misfortune I was-" Something wrapped around his neck and he realized it was the brunette's arms. His eyes were watery and his face looked pale but he stayed there."Wh-what are you doing...!? Get away from me...!" Kyo tried to shake him off."You'll get sick...!" Heracles just hung onto him with all his might.

"Don't say that you weren't meant to come into this world..." He whispered."... I am glad that you were brave enough... to show me what you really look like..." Kyo changed back into a cat and the Greecian picked him up, cradling him."You didn't ask to be born... so it's not your fault..." Kyo began to cry and Heracles smiled at him and stroke his fur for a while to calm him down. Was that creature hideous? Yes. Was it terrifying? Yes. Was it nauseating? Yes. But would it have been worth leaving him alone to feel as though he was a monster? Absolutely not.

Kyo was not a monster. Kyo was Kyo and that thing happened to be a part of him which no one could change. Kyo's stomach growled and Greece smiled down at him.

"Perhaps it is about time we get something to eat." He set the orange cat down and he grabbed his clothing and changed behind a couple of trees that were nearby. Kyo came back to his side and wiped his eyes."Thank you for trusting me Kyo."

"Thank you Heracles..." The brunette looked down at him, he seemed peaceful. As though a huge weight had been taken off of him.

"What for...?"

"For not running away..." Greece leaned down and pecked him on the forehead, taking his hand and leading the way back toward the city.

...

thank you for reading! well how did you like that chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! i actually now have inspiration for this one again and now I will try to update as soon as i can plan out this next stuff! and in this Akito is still considered a "guy"

disclaimer! nothing is mine but the computer and idea for this story.

...

_-Meanwhile in Japan...-_

Shigure stared at the phone. It was ringing nonstop all morning and he began to feel very ill. It was Akito.

_'If Akito calls again I will answer...'_ He thought, holding a fist to his chin. The phone stopped ringing and he sighed. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Suddenly a loud knock on the door made him jump.

"Who is it...?"

"Kureno..." He stood and opened the door to recieve a slap to the face."And the head of the house..." He looked down at an angry-looking Akito.

"You didn't answer my calls..."

"I apologize, I was busy." Akito scowled.

"With what? Your writing...?" Shigure nodded as the two at the door entered the house."I heard from a little bird that Kyo isn't here..." The brunette looked up at Kureno."No, not him you idiot!"

"Oh, well you heard right. He isn't here." Akito grabbed him by the collar of his yukata.

"Where is he?"

"He left for _**Fujisan**_ to train for a bit... he said it was getting too stuffy here."

"Oh...?" The head of the house sat down in Shigure's seat."So he _is_ still in Japan...?" Kureno sighed as Shigure nodded again."Then tell me... How is it that none of the Sohma's I sent to **_Fujisan_ **have seen him?" That wasn't something he expected."You liar!" Akito rushed up and punched him across the face, knocking him back."He left the country so where did he go?"

"Why does that matter...? It's not like he will stay there... He swore that he would return." Akito scowled.

"That is not the point!" He hissed."Tell me where he is..." Shigure sighed. Kureno kneeled to his side.

"You know how bad Akito's temper is and what he can do... Please, just tell him."

_'There goes the story...'_ He sighed and hung his head.

"Greece... Athens, Greece..." The aura around Akito seemed to darken significantly and he ran out to the car.

"Let's go Kureno. Schedule a flight to Athens as soon as you can." Kureno nodded and followed the head out of the house. On the way back to the Sohma estate, Akito grit his teeth and hit his fist against the door.

"Please calm down... you'll hurt yourself more than the car..." He scowled at Kureno.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped at his driver and stared out the window."... He's _too_ far away..."

...

Very very short chapter but i promise i will make the next one longer!


	12. Chapter 12

i have to admit that i had to actually write up an outline for this chapter since it is to be the final chapter...but writing an outline for a chapter is more helpful than i thought. may many thank yous to you that have read this... if i disappointed you, i am very sorry.

_**disclaimer**_- i dont own these series

...

Kyo felt a bit flushed and flustered as he scooted closer to the Greek male beside him. Greece had taken them to the same isolated park they had been at the day before to watch the sunrise. Despite the early morning time and the still-settling jet-lag, he didn't want to get too close and ruin the moment together as humans. Greece smiled inwardly and reached for his hand, causing the color in his cheeks to brighten.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Kyo..." The orange-haired boy looked down at his lap and mumbled.

"W-well... I'm used to being a cat around you so being embarrassed was a lot easier to hide..." Greece grinned wider.

"Aha... so it wasn't just my imagination..." Kyo turned to stare at him angrily.

"Y-you knew!?" Heracles nodded and Kyo just didn't know how to challenge him since he told the truth. He just sat silently as the warmth of the sun finally appeared over the top of the hills. Greece wanted to reach over and hold onto him but chose to enjoy the moment. If he made Kyo turn into a cat now, he would not be able to see his blush again for the longest time again. Greece was downhearted that the orange-haired boy would have to leave so soon. He couldn't do anything about it and that made him all the more pained to be separated for the longest time of his history. From the corner of his eye he saw Kyo stiffen.

"Kyo...?" No response. Kyo felt a cold air chill him to the bone and he froze. The brunette grabbed Kyo's face and turned it toward him."Kyo what is wrong...?" That was when Kyo saw what he hoped wasn't the reason for his shivering. Akito smirked at him from over Greece's shoulder.

"Well, well... Kyo... you weren't where I thought you would be..." Greece noticed the fear in Kyo's eyes and looked behind him."And you're being a naughty boy..." Heracles frowned. He didn't like this person already.

"Who are you...?" Akito glared at him.

"You don't have any right to speak to me you cowlick-headed freak!" He turned toward Kyo."Now be a good boy and come home... and _maybe_ I will postpone your new home for another year."

"Don't insult him! He didn't do anything to you...!"

"Do you really think that you have the right to tell me what to do!? You are horrible...! You're a horrible little monster...!" He turned to smirk at Greece."I bet he never even told you anything about him, even though you trust him enough to be in his presence..."

"He told me and showed me what he was..." The head of the house crossed his arms.

"Oh? Did he tell you that he killed his own mother?" Greece's eyes widened and Kyo felt the brunette's hand loosen its grip on his."So he didn't... poor woman. I feel pity on her for what she went through having birthed that **abomination**..."

"... I didn't kill her..." Akito continued, not even caring.

"It was all his fault-"

"It wasn't!" The panicked boy tried to get Herecles' attention to keep Akito's words from brainwashing him as his words did to everyone. The brunette however stayed silent, still, eyes ahead.

"-that she died and here he is thinking-"

"I _didn't_ kill her...!"

"-after such an act of wickedness he can lie to an innocent person-"

"I didn't!"

"-disobey me again, and leave unpunished!" Kyo's stomach dropped and his eyes welled up. He still couldn't do anything to defend himself against Akito's words. Heracles' mind was still stuck on the words of the man standing beside Kureno.

"I apologize to you for not keeping tabs on him and letting him, so easilly, get his claws into you..." He turned his dark gaze back to the trembling Kyo."See...? When the truth is told, no one could _really_ love a monster like you... Now come home with me like a good boy ..." Kyo didn't even have half a heart to look back up at the brunette, the first person who had ever given him any attention that was more than what his sensei could ever give. He loved Herecles, but he couldn't face him after that. He didn't want to see the same fear and accusation as he had all his childhood.

Maybe he should have never come to see him. Maybe he should have just let the last goodbye as the final goodbye. He began to regret everything, though the majority of himself hated the fact he thought of regretting the slightest ounce of what had occured in his life. Slowly his feet began to move and lead him forward. Toward his confinement. Toward his sadness. Toward the one closest to God there was for him. Something grabbed his arm. He looked behind him and Greece looked directly into his eyes.

He understood what made going back such a worry for the orange-haired boy and it made him angry. Very, _very_ angry. Something inside him had snapped, because right at that moment he looked back into the eyes of the dark-haired male that was acting as Kyo's master, his hand struck the smirk off Akito's face. Kureno had been caught off guard because the brunette had rushed at them surprisingly fast. Kyo gasped in shock and Akito had never been more surprised in all his life.

"He is not the monster... _you_ are, you filthy hideous creature...! Uglier than Medusa, tenfold!" He took Kyo's hand gently and glared down at Akito."Now I see that _you_ are the one at fault..."

"Who do you think you are to blame me!? Insult me!? You are no better than that disgusting thing clinging to your side!" Akito snarled and reached for Greece but ended up clawing Kyo across the face."That's less than what you deserve!" He reached again only to be stopped by Greece's hand curling around his throat. Kureno was ready to attack the nation personified but the glare shot by his darkening olive-green eyes stopped him.

"Don't you dare... touch Kyo again... If you try I will not hesitate to kill you." He shoved Akito back against Kureno, leaving the dark-haired male shaken."And if you want to take Kyo away from me... you will have to pry him from my lifeless ruins..." Kyo's heart fluttered in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Heracles' arms and never leave. The brunette came face to face with him and kissed him. Kyo's heart jumped up and nearly out of his chest. Then the most shocking thing Kyo would ever witness happened. The beads around his wrist suddenly shattered and fell to the ground.

"You... couldn't have!" Akito stared in fury. Kyo began to cry for a reason that at first seemed unkown to him. Then he realized that he was free. Free from the vengeful spirit of the cat and free from the bond to Akito. He was the first and the fortunate.

"Kyo... are you okay...?" Greece placed a hand on his cheek only to be tackled into a tight hug. He was shocked but then held Kyo equally as tight."I can hold you...!?" Kyo smiled and got out of his arms to face the head of the house, about ready to burst out of hate.

"Hey... Akito." He smirked as he could practically see him tightly twisted like a spring about to jump at him."There is nothing tying me to you anymore... I suggest you run." Akito froze and grabbed Kureno forcefully leading him away, but using him as a shield in case Kyo decided to try anything. Greece pulled Kyo back into his arms and kissed him again, making Kyo's face burn bright red again.

"I can hold you...!" He chuckled and sat them down together on the ground, the boy now seated in his lap."So that's what happens when youre free...?"

"You're... you're not upset are you...?" Greece shook his head with a wide grin."Really...?"

"I will miss the cat part... but you are pretty much like... the personification of a cat still..." Kyo leaned his head against Greece's chest. He smiled."... And you still have those kitty ears..."

_**The End**_

...

Thank you all for reading after so long and forgive me for not being able to make the ending better! But still many many many many MANY thank yous!


End file.
